


How Tall Are You?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Height Differences, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance needs to know something about his friends for uh--for science! Yeah sure, that's a legitimate answer. Makes sense, right? But sadly for him, some are less willing to answer than others.Oneshot/drabble





	How Tall Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eighteen and under five foot (four foot eight). I relate to Pidge a LOT.

"Hey Shiro," Lance asked casually one day. "How tall are you?" 

The important thing to note right now was that Shiro really was pretty tall. Tall people were different than short people, to say the least, and you'll soon find out how... 

"6'4," he answered calmly. Like it was no big deal. Because to him, it wasn't. 

But then Lance made the mistake of turning to Pidge. 

"So how tall are you?"

Pidge, unlike Shiro, was not tall at all. In fact out of everyone on this ship, they were the shortest. 

"I am a five foot, two inches, and three quarters." Pidge snapped. 

"Oh, uh--"

" _And I will destroy you."_

Lance gulped. That wasn't part of the question. 


End file.
